The Teddy Bear and The Red Rose
by YukiYumena
Summary: Oneshot telling how Rose met Emmett! First side-story of Marriage Arrangements!


**Hi, dear readers! *-***

**Happy Easter to those who believe in it!!! I don't so happy FlaXFlu for me!!! *-* Wish my Fluminense luck!!! *-***

**Anyways… This is the first side-story!!! *-* I hope you'll like it!^^**

**Oh! I'm still not home… And my father has being keeping the access all to himself, so I'm barely being able to release this story… =/ But I'll be back home in a few hours and I'll reply to all the reviews!!!**

**This side-story is dedicated to myself… And to my family! 'Cause daddy's nagging was funny! Momma cracked jokes (that doesn't happen)! Gaby and Ralha just bothered me, but I love them!!! *-***

**RPOV**

A few years before Bella met Edward, I began to have my happy ending. It didn't start as such though. I grew up being called a Goddess. My ice blue eyes, perfect body and my wavy blonde hair seemed to please the men that got to know me. Even when I was a small girl a lot of men would ask for my hand in marriage.

The other girls wouldn't talk to me; they would always say that I was above their level or be more honest and tell me that they didn't like me. Bella, however, treated me differently. I'm two years older than her, but ever since she was born we would always be together. She would always follow me around everywhere and I must admit I treated her badly. When she learned to speak, her third word was Rose and the fourth was beauty. She won my heart the moment she called me for the first time.

My life was a happy one. When I was 14, my mother had Sebastian and he became the love of my life. My mother didn't care very much about him; he had brown hair and light green eyes. She would always call him 'common', so I took care of him as if he was my son. My father would always show my relationship with Sebastian to his friends.

"Rosalie, bring Sebastian here for a moment." My father would ask every time we had guests.

"I'm just changing him, father." I always had to reply, even if it wasn't true. "I'll bring him in a minute."

"See what I told you?" My father would tell laughing to his friends. "She already knows how to take good care of children. She'll be the perfect wife."

"She even does that because she wants to!" My mother would lie. "I miss taking care of my baby, but she likes to do it so much that I can't say no to her."

"Here we are." I would come on cue with Sebastian in my arms.

That time it wasn't the normal friends. Sir Royce King, his wife Mrs. King and their son Royce King II were the ones in the living room. I knew when I saw them that my parents wanted to arrange my marriage to Royce II.

Royce seemed to look at me with the same lust in his eyes as every other man I've met during my short life. So I didn't mind my father's agreement with his father. He would spend three months with us and then the families would make an official engagement.

Bella was also coming to spend the month as her parents were going to a ball. I was happy that I wouldn't have to be alone with him. I was used to lusty eyes following me around, but his eyes seemed to also have a hidden agenda. He scared me.

"Hi, Rose!" Bella called me.

"Bella!" I ran and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, but I know that you have to take care of little Seb." She said and smiled.

"Don't call him Seb, Bella! His name is Sebastian!" I told her.

"But that's so big!" Bella replied. "Anyway! Guess what, I saw Cain last week!"

"He didn't teach you how to make animals sleep for hours again, did he?" I asked.

Bella's cousin, Cain, was Bella's best male friend and was a year younger than her. Bella would always be happier after she came back from spending a few days with him. She would actually act like a 14 year old girl and not the middle aged woman she would always act like.

"I heard the son of the King family is staying here. You must be happy, right?" She asked me.

"Why do you say this?" I asked her, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, they say he is really handsome and that all the girls in London want him to ask them to be his girlfriend." Bella told me. "Cain told me he is the kind of man you would feel that deserved you. I don't know exactly why he said that and that's why I'm asking you."

"Remind me to punch his pretty face when we meet again." I told her and she giggled.

"Cain told me you would say something like that!" She said between her giggles.

"I'm glad he at least knows the consequences." I told her angrily.

"So, you don't like him." Bella stated, becoming serious.

"Who? Cain? You know I like him anyways." I replied a little confused.

"No." Bella said keeping her serious tone and face.

"No, I don't. I feel that he is dangerous." I told her.

The month went by quickly. Bella would always stay with me so Royce wouldn't come near me. After Bella left I would go pick flowers everyday in the woods, I didn't want to stay around Royce. I knew he didn't know his way around the woods. That was when I met him for the first time.

I saw a beautiful wild red rose and felt the need to get it for myself. I was about to get it when a hand grabbed my arm and moved it away from the rose.

"What do you think you are doing?" I shouted and looked to the owner of the arm. It was a gorgeous light green eyed man. His hair was really short, a dark shade of brown, little curls could be easily spotted. I immediately thought about Sebastian, but blinked and looked closer.

"I was saving your life miss." He told me after clearing his throat.

"From what? From a rose?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. I actually was trying to hide the attraction I felt when I saw him. His touch sent me shivers.

"That wild rose is the lair of one of the most poisonous spider I've ever known." He told me and got a stick. His hand was on my arm the whole time. He pulled me to his chest protectively and made us take three steps back and touched the rose with the stick.

One big, black and hairy spider came out and bit the stick. I gasped. The unknown man got his gun and shot the spider. I gasped again.

"The spider would come out someday and you seem to come here often." He said pointing to my basket.

"I thank you for saving my life, mister…" I tried to thank, but noticed I didn't know his name.

"Emmett McCarty." He introduced himself.

"Rosalie Hale." I replied my name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Hale." He told me politely.

"I can say the same, mister McCarty." I replied, still in his arms.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked me, probably thinking I was crazy to still be in his arms when I barely knew him.

"No!" I almost screamed. "I don't want to go home yet."

He looked at me seeming confused.

_Why am I showing him my weak side? Only Bella knows I have it,_ I thought. I was really upset with myself.

"Could you show me where the river is then?" He asked me.

"Yes, but how do you know there's a river near here?" I asked curious.

"Do you see those weeds over there?" He asked pointing to a small bush.

"Obviously." I replied.

"They only grow near rivers." He told me laughing loudly at my reply.

"Oh!" I mused. "How do you know so much about plants? Do you live to study them?"

"No, but my life as an adventurer made me learn a lot of things." He told me.

I stared at him wide eyed. He laughed again. I didn't see in his eyes the same lust every man had, but I saw something I couldn't say what it was. He intrigued me, very much, maybe a lot more than advisable. He had just admitted to being an adventurer, my father would always tell me that this kind of man was dangerous. I should have run home. I should have, but I didn't. I guided him, holding his hand the whole time.

"Here's the river." I told him.

"Thanks Rose." He said.

"What did you call me?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Miss Hale." He immediately apologized.

"No, it's not that! Please, you can call me Rose!" I told him and asked. "May I call you Emmett?"

"It would honor me, Rose." He told me sweetly. I felt my heart skip a beat as he smiled at me.

_The heart of the tough Rosalie Hale just skipped a beat? _I asked myself in complete disbelief.

"I'm… glad then, Emmett!" I replied stuttering a little, and I never stutter. Something was definitely wrong with me.

I spent the whole afternoon there talking with Emmett. He made me feel at ease and he was really funny. He told me he was 22 years old, five years older than me.

_He probably already has a girlfriend! Maybe even a wife! _I thought sadly and was surprised on how it hurt me to think that. It hurt more than it should, as a matter of fact, it shouldn't hurt at all. I had just met him.

"I think it's time for me to go." I said sadly as I looked at the darkening sky.

"I'll take you home." He immediately told me.

"There's no need." I told him promptly. "I can walk around here better than you."

I smirked and he mirrored my smirk.

"Will I have the honor to spend another afternoon with you, beautiful Rose?" He asked seeming to want to spend his time with me just as much as I wanted to spend mine with him.

"Here?" I asked him.

"Yes, I like this place! This shall be our meeting place from now on!" He said and smiled goofily.

I giggled.

"How much longer will you stay around?" I asked him.

"I live on property just across the woods. I'll stay around as long as you want me to." He told me seriously.

"Forever." I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something?" He asked getting close my face.

"Nothing." I replied and looked down.

"What did you say, Rose?" He asked again and rose my chin up with one of his soft fingers. Our faces were inches away. I think I blushed, but just a little. He was bringing to the surface a side of me that I didn't even knew existed.

"I said forever." I whispered again and he lightly touched my lips with his. I felt my heart thundering and a wave of pleasure took me over.

He pulled away quicker than I would have liked and looked into my eyes. It was love that I saw in his eyes! But it couldn't be love! I had met him a few hours earlier. He couldn't love me already; then again what were my feelings? Could it be that I also loved him? I knew I did. No man made me feel this way before. It was fast and permanent. I loved him.

"You'll still meet me tomorrow, right?" He asked, suddenly seeming nervous.

"Yes, we'll still meet tomorrow and forever." I replied and kissed him.

He smiled goofily and I left.

I ran all the away home, stopping only to pick a few flowers and place them in the basket. When I got home, I went directly to take care of Sebastian, grinning the entire time. I wouldn't marry the King boy. I chose Emmett.

The following days were filled with bliss. I would meet Emmett everyday at the river side. I was almost eighteen and had evaded Royce every time he tried to get near me. Royce grew suspicious that something was going on and followed me one day. I was talking happily with Emmett and didn't notice him. The following day, Royce surprised me.

"Rose, could you go pick some flowers for me?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied and thought. _I hope Emmett is already there, it's so much earlier than normal._

I didn't suspect anything was up and went to the river side to check if Emmett was already there, if he wasn't I would go pick the flowers. He wasn't. I turned and saw Royce's brown eyes turning black. I froze.

"You were trying to fool me?" He shouted and I shivered out of fear. "You would ignore my existence and come here to meet another man."

"I never said I wanted to marry you." I stated angrily.

"Who said anything about marriage?" He asked laughing. "I didn't pay your parents to marry you! I paid them to have your first time! If I liked it, then I would consider marrying you."

"Son of a…" I shouted and he placed his hands on my neck, pressuring it, making almost impossible for me to breathe.

"You're a slut! I just hope that you are still untouched or I'll have to ask for my money back!" He said strangling me.

I felt tears of rage running down my face as he laid my body on the rocky ground. He began to tear my clothes and I scratched his face. He stopped to tear my clothes and got a rock. He hit my head with it three times before I passed out. The last thing I remembered was a loud growl and all became black.

I woke up eventually. I was in a room that I didn't know, on a bed I also didn't know. I looked around and felt a strong pain coming from my forehead.

"She woke up!" I heard an old lady's voice say.

"Rose! Rose!" I heard Emmett's voice calling me and forced myself to open my eyes again. "Oh, Rose, I was so worried about you!"

I cried.

"Don't worry about that piece of trash! A friend of mine is going to take care of him. He won't be able to say a word about what happened after my friend takes care of him." Emmett assured me sweetly.

"So he…" I said looking disgusted at my body.

"No!" Emmett growled. "I would never let him!"

"Emmett, I love you." I told him even before I could realize what I was saying.

"I love you too, my Rose." He replied. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were born to be my wife."

"I felt it when you touched me." I told him. "I just needed to look into your eyes to be sure."

"You'll rest here and when you are better, we'll go see your parents to ask permission to marry as soon as possible." He told me, love and adoration filled his voice.

"We'll also have to go see Bella!" I told him.

"Bella?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Bella is my little sister." I told him. "She's the clumsy one that I told you about."

"Oh!" He said and began to laugh loudly. "I'd love to meet her, I'm sure!"

"Be nice!" I told him in a warning tone.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room.

I rested for two days at Emmett's house. I completely fell in love with Mildred, his head maid. She was the sweetest old lady I've ever met and would spoil me with sweets and tea. She would tell me stories about Emmett's childhood and how he never was interested in any woman before me.

"The day you met for the first time I already knew he was in love!" Mildred told me. "He didn't have to tell me. It was crystal clear for me that he had found the one girl for him."

I giggled.

"As I look into your eyes I can see that it's the same for you!" She stated and I nodded.

I was finally in front of my house again and I wasn't sure about what I was going to say. My parents must have been worried about me. As we entered the house I found my parents sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I told them smiling, but they didn't welcome me.

"Rosalie!" Sebastian called smiling and trying to get out of my mother's arm to greet me.

"Stay quiet where you are, Sebastian!" My mother said coldly. My brother immediately complied.

"Mother…" I tried to talk, but she glared at me.

"So, you not only disrespected our deal with the Kings, but also found yourself some cheap man?" My father asked coldly, his words cutting me.

"Cheap man? Deal with the Kings?" I asked furiously. "He saved me from being raped! You actually sold my first night?"

"We needed the money." The woman I called mother my entire life replied coldly. "You could at least have made yourself useful."

I felt like crying, but I would die before I cried in front of those monsters.

Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders and that simple act eased some of my pain.

"I'm going to marry Emmett." I told them.

"If you do that, you'll no longer be our daughter!" The man I once admired told me.

"I don't give a fuck!" I shouted and pointed to the cut on my head. "If this is what means to be your daughter, I'll happily leave this family!"

"Rose, you are going away?" My brother asked me.

"When you are old enough, please come for me." I told my brother. "I'll always be your big sister."

I left hearing my brother crying loudly.

A week later Emmett got to know Bella and, of course, Bella embarrassed herself and her father in front of him. Three weeks later we were married. Bella's parents died soon after and a part of her went along with them, even though she hid it very well. She wasn't cheerful anymore. She wouldn't dream about studying politics anymore.

She met Edward and slowly we became a big family. All those events happened so quickly. One day, a little before Nathalie's wedding, he came to me.

"Miss Rose, there's a young man that said that needs to talk with you." Mildred told me sweetly.

_It's probably someone asking about Henry._ I thought as my oldest son had a lot of friends.

"Yes?" I called before getting to the door.

"Rosalie?" A voice from my past called me.

"Yes, that's me." I said opening the door. "Oh my God! Sebastian?"

"You still remember me, sister!" He stated in awe. "Mother would always tell me that you left me behind."

"Walking away from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do." I cried.

"I always believed that." He told me as he hugged me.

"How are you?" I asked as I showed him the way to the living room.

We talked a lot about our lives. He was married and his wife had just given birth to his first son. He was administrating the family business and was able to live a good life. My parents died three years earlier from a cold and I prayed that they'd be in peace, even after what they did to me, they were still me parents.

My brother and I kept talking and we promised each other to keep in contact. That night I asked Emmett if he was happy.

"I'm the happiest person alive." He told me.

"I feel the same way." I told him.

"I love you." We said at the same time and kissed passionately.

We didn't sleep that night.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked this side story!**

**Please, I know it's an oneshot, but reviews make me happy! I like to know your thoughts concerning my story!^^**

**Next is the APOV twoshot!^~**


End file.
